Amoris, et Doloris
by Star-Nebula42
Summary: As an Exorcist, it only seems natural to pick up an injury or two while fighting demons. This is a series of one-shots in which a party members is ill or physically injured, and the others do their best to help them.
1. Battle Injury- Yukio

Battle Injury- Yukio

In a simple training mission Yukio finds himself sick and injured. In fear of worrying the Exwires, he tires to play it down like its nothing, but not without consequences.

* * *

"I'm fine." Yukio hissed out, gripping his arm in pain. Red hot blood gushing between his finger tips.

Rin narrowed his eyes, searching his brothers face for any sign of a lie. Though not buying it, Rin glances over his shoulder and sees his friends are still fending off a small group of Grindylow.

"Are you sure?" Rin pressed.

Yukio nods, "Positive."

Rin turns away, albeit reluctantly, and renters the fray.

Watching them fight, Yukio mentally curses at himself.

He slipped up and got distracted. His momentary distraction had gotten him bitten by a rather large Grindylow. Though the wound stung, his pride stung more.

By the time he had gotten his arm to stop bleeding the exwires had already finished off the remaining Grindylow.

Seeing that their teacher was hurt, they made their way over to Yukio.

"Oi Teach, you alright?" Bon asked.

"I'm quite alright. I was just caught off guard. It was a small bite and the chances of infection are relatively low." Yukio answered in a slightly monotonous voice.

He removed his glasses and cleaned them on his coat. Putting them back on, he looks at the Suns poison. _'Midday already.'_ He thought to himself.

"Let's get somewhere dry and patch up any injuries before continuing." He said while gesturing to the knee-deep water they're in.

They grabbed their backpacks from the small hollow log they had put them in.

His arm was no longer just stinging, but it had a itchy-burning sensation too. He began rubbing it, trying to sooth it.

Walking back the way they had come, the group started having light conversations to pass the time.

Yukio glances back to Rin who is just a step behind him, "Yonemura, you looked strong today. Good job."

"Yonemura..?" Rin repeated in a quizzical voice.

"Pfft, you getting tired teach?" Shima joked.

Yukio looks at Shima with a slightly confused face, "What?"

Mistaking his teachers confusion for feigning innocence, Shima let out a bark of laughter.

"You said Yonemura instead of Rin." Izumo cut in.

Yukio hesitates mid-step, "Ah, did I?" Inclining his head toward Rin he continued, "Sorry about that."

He felt the burning sensation in his arm intensify and tried to ignore it. The constant itching and burning was beginning to annoy him. The pounding in his head was also getting worse. When had he gotten a headache? He rubbed gently his where it burned.

Suddenly Shima's voice cut the silence like a whip, "Gah, this reception is horrible!" He cried while holding his phone above his head.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. What did you expect?" Izumo snapped, with barely concealed disgust.

No one could argue with her.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Yukio stood still.

"Alright, this is good." Yukio announced while removing his pack from his shoulders.

Rin grabs him by the arm, stopping him from taking his pack off. "What on Earth are you doing?" Rin inquired.

"Preparing to sett up camp. What else would I be doing?" Yukio replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bon looks at Yukio incredulously, "Camp? Here? Are you kidding? First of all, we're knee-deep in the middle of a bog. Second, we still have hours of daylight left! It's barely noon."

Yukio pauses before replying, as if considering what Bon had said.

After a few moments of silence he looked up at the sky and replied "Oh, yes. You're right."

Yukio continued staring at the sky, as if transfixed by something unseen to the others.

Rin tightens his grip on Yukio's arm, trying to drag back his attention.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked, his eyes not leaving his brother.

Something about what Rin said triggered Yukio to act like he'd been burned by a hot iron. He wrenched his arm from his brothers grasp and snapped "Of course I am!"

He took a few steps away from Rin, splashing water as he did.

"You guys are the problem! 'No don't set up the tent Yukio' and 'It's too early for camp'" Yukio took his pack off his back and thrust it into Rin's arms.

"If you're so smart, do it yourself. Oh wait, you'll just do that anyways and get everyone seriously injured or worse, killed!" Yukio shouted.

The comment felt like a slap to the face. Rin dropped the pack that Yukio had given him, landing in the water with a small splash.

He grabbed Yukio by the arm, unbeknownst to him that it was the same arm that had gotten bitten earlier that day and forced Yukio to look him in the eye.

"What has gotten into you?" Rin demanded, looking Yukio in the eye.

But something felt off. He peered slightly at Yukio's face and noticed that his eyes looked hazy and unfocused. Feverish.

Rin let go of his brother's arm, trying to feel his forehead for a temperature.

As he lessened his grip of the arm Yukio pulled away but when he did, he felt waves of nausea and vertigo crash over him. He stared to stumble away but tripped over a tree root.

Rin raced forward and caught him. He felt Yukio go limp in his arms and carried him over to the other exwires who were completely stunned.

He gently touched his brothers face and felt unsurprised to feel heat radiating from it.

He looked at the others and said "It looks like he has a fever."

"There's was a landing a little while back, we could set up some tents so he has some shade. I'll carry your pack." Izumo suggested and then added "You'll have to carry him."

"Where's the medical bag?" Neko asked.

Rin felt his stomach drop. As Yukio was the only official exorcist and a doctor, he generally carried it with him.

Anxiously Rin voiced, "Yukio had it. You don't think..?" He trailed off, leaving the question up in the air.

Bon grabbed the bag that Rin had just minutes ago, tossed aside into the water. Raising it to eye level, they all saw the medic insignia. The bag was absolutely saturated with water.

"Shit.." Bon muttered. Rin found himself nodding in agreement, this was bad.

"We might be able to salvage some of the supplies." Neko sighed. He knew the chances

of that were unlikely, but they'd have to try.

As they started trekking to the impromptu campsite, Rin readjusted Yukio on his back and felt surprised to find his brother was totally limp.

Once they got there, they immediately got into action. Bon and Shima's were pitching the tents, Sheimi and Izumo started getting a fire ready and Neko was rummaging through the medical pack trying to find what was still usable and clean.

Neko glanced up at met Rin's eyes. He jogged over and rolled out a bedroll.

"Set him here," He said gently "We'll have to take a look at his arm."

Rin laid him down as gently as he could.

They removed Yukio's coat, carefully manipulating his injured arm. Rolling up the sleeve, Rin nearly gagged at what he saw.

The area around the Grindylow bite was completely swollen. The bite itself had turned an off yellow color and was oozing a sticky substance. It's infected.

"Neko?" He asked, getting Neko's attention.

"Yes?"

"What do we have for infections?" He asked, panic raising in his voice.

Neko frowned a little, pulling the medical bag towards him, he reached in and grabbed a small tube.

"Antibiotics. Only this and save a few others things are dry. The bandages are completely soaked."

Rin felt sick, guilt twisting in his stomach. If only he hadn't tossed aside the bag. If he had noticed that his brother was sick sooner.

Bon, who had just finished pitching the tents walk over.

"How's it lookin'?" He asked Neko, inclining his head towards Yukio.

"Not so good. We have some antibiotics but nothing to keep it covered or clean."

He glanced at the bite on his teachers arm and said "Well, we'll just have to work with what he have."

Bon ran to the tent and returned with and extra shirt. He started to cut it into small strips.

"We can keep it covered with these. And rinse it with this-" he raised a small canteen. Though it wasn't much, it would have to do.

He took his canteen and poured water in the wound, hoping to wash out and debris. It must have stung because as the water trickled on the wound, Yukio groaned in pain. Rin ran his fingers through his brother hair, trying to sooth him.

They applied the antibiotics and wrapped the strips of cloth over the bite. They, along with Shima, watched grabbed a corner of the bedroll and carried Yukio into one of the tents, placing him down gently.

"Can't we call someone?" Sheimi asked.

Shima sighed, "Still no reception."

A grim silence passed over the group. It was starting to get dark when Rin finally spoke up.

"We'll take turns watching him. You guys go ahead and get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

They nodded gratefully and retired to the tents for some much-needed shut-eye.

Rin settled in Yukio's tent and pulled his knees to his chest.

Yukio tossed and turned for what felt like forever, Rin would occasionally sit him up and coax him into drinking water. It wasn't much, but he'd take what he could get. Rin checked his phone every hour and reapplied the antibiotics and dressing, hoping for the best.

A while after darkness took the sky, Rin found himself beginning to nod off.

Shaking himself awake, he checked his phone and saw it was about time to change the bandaging for the last time on his shift.

He looked at Yukio's face and felt alarm course through his veins. Yukio still had a feverish tint to his face. He had hoped the fever would have broken by now.

He gently peeled the bandage away, feeling hopeful that the antibiotics were working. But as he removed the dressing his heart missed a beat. It looked worse. It was more swollen than before.

"What do I do..?" He whispered to any God or deity that would listen.

He reapplied some more antibiotics, put a fresh bandage on and hoped for the best. What else could he do?

Feeling sleep ebbing away at him, he walked over to the tent where Bon, Neko, and Shima slept.

He shook Bon, who stirred instantly.

Bon blearily rubbed his eyes "Wha..?"

"It's your watch." Replied Rin, who was unsure how much longer he could stay conscious,

That woke Bin up instantly. He hauled himself up, only stopping to stretch his legs. Rin took his stop in the tent.

"How is he?" Bon whispered.

"I dunno. He's arm wasn't looking very good. I just reapplied the antibiotics so he shouldn't need any for a while." Rin yawned.

The second Rin lay his head on the ground, he felt sleep beckoning him away.

If Bon had said anything in return, Rin wasn't awake to hear it.

* * *

When Rin awoke, he was surprised to hear laughter and conversation through camp. Looking around he realized that he was the only one of the guys still sleeping.

He groggily stretched his arms and unzipped the tent and was instantly blinded by the sun. Blocking the sun out of his eyes, he crawled out of the tent.

Glancing at the girls tent, he saw that it's also unzipped and vacant. Bon, Shima, and Neko were in the middle of a conversation so he slipped away unseen to Yukio's tent.

He was slightly surprised to see both Sheimi and Izumo sitting on either side of Yukio, like the others, involved in conversation.

His body flooded with relief when he saw that, though exhausted, his brother was awake and talking.

As though just noticing Rin, Izumo looked at him and said "His fever broke last night. His arm looked pretty nasty up until early this morning. After that, it seemed to get better. It looks slightly inflamed but other than that, it seems like it's healing."

Rin nodded. His mind latching on the word 'healing'.

He sat himself by Yukio's feet. "How are you feeling?" He asked Yukio.

"Exhausted, but otherwise alright. Thank you for watching over me. All of you."

Rin felt slightly stunned at Yukio's words. He hadn't expected him to thank him. He was just doing his job as an older brother.

About to say something witty, he saw Yukio's eyes flutter shut and decided to hold his tongue.

He sat there in silence for a bit before saying,

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **A/N** : I ended that a bit fluffier than intended.. Oh well.

If you have a character that you'd like to see hurt, leave it in the comments! I will be rotating through most of the characters so no one gets left out, but I'd happily place someone on the top of the list if you'd them next!


	2. Battle Injury - Rin

Battle Injury - Rin

Rin is reckless when it comes to his own health. Especially when it comes to helping others. With his unnatural ability to heal, any injuries he acquires are practically inconsequential. But take his healing out of the equation and the only possible outcome is disaster.

* * *

"It's so dark in here I can barely see anything!" Shima just about shouted. "You don't think there's bats in her, do you?"

"Well if there is, I'm pretty sure that you just woke them all up." Izumo grumbled.

Looking to Bon he asked, "Do you think there's spiders down here?"

"Let's see. A dark, quiet cave that's generally undisturbed by people.. Yeah. I doubt there's any spiders. None at all." Bon said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" Izumo asked Yukio. "Isn't this the polices job? If something strange is going on, ask them."

Yukio stopped, wiping sweat from his forehead he checked his watch. They had been in this cave for just over a half hour with no results.

At first they had received reports of livestock going missing but the report became more and more frequent. They escalated so much that they were now receiving reports of people going missing too. The Order suspected that there was more going in than what meets the eye and since all the Upper Class exorcists were busy, they sent them instead,

When they first arrived at the village, they spent ages trying to gather information but to no avail. No one seemed to have any information. And any information they were given didn't make any new connections.

They were about to give up when they found an old-looking house towards the outskirts of the village. Inside was a frail old women who told them about a cave just east of the town. There was a rumor that the cave was cursed so of course, that's where they went to investigate first.

"From the reports we received all the signs pointed to a Yōkai, a low-class demon. They're known for being quite mischievous so things going missing wouldn't be much of a stretch."

"There's quite a different between things going missing and people." Konekomaru said quietly.

Looking at the path ahead it was clear they would need to split up. The path was split into three different areas.

Gathering their attention Yukio explained the plan, "Alright, the path is splits up ahead. Though I hate to split up, it would save us a lot of time. We'll go in three groups. Rin and Shima, you'll take the path the left. Konekomaru and Bon, you'll take the left. Izumo, Sheimi, you'll come with me and we'll check out the middle. These paths seem to go on a while so we'll rendezvous back here in thirty minutes."

"Roger that, Captain!" Rin said cheerfully. He felt excited to be able to venture around instead of being stuck on the same dreary track all day.

They all said their goodbyes and set forth on their designated paths.

Shortly after starting their path, Rin and Shima realized that their path was going to prove to be difficult on the way back. It was a very steep, downwards pathway that was very narrow.

"Lucky us." Shima sighed.

The further they got in the cave, the more humid it got. Eventually it got so hot and humid that they were covered in sweat. Things only got better when Shima's flashlight stopped working leaving them with just Rin's light.

As they started to near the end of their steep path, it leveled out quickly. As they surveyed their surroundings it was quite clear why it was hot and humid. They had reached a cavern. In the cavern, there were large pools of water. They tiptoed around them with caution. Shining his light around, Rin saw nothing that piqued his interest.

"Huh. This is the end?" Shima asked.

"Seems so. I guess we'll head back."

Making their way back, Runs ears perked up and heard a strange sound. It echoing off the walls, it sounded like the sloshing of moving water.

"Do you hear that?" Rin asked him.

Shima looked around anxiously, "Hear what?"

Rin didn't answer immediately. He focused more on his hearing. It was definitely something near the water.

"It sounds like something's in the water."

Shima looked at Rin in alarm.

"Dude, I seriously don't hear anything. Let's just head back."

"Fine. You can go back. But I want to find out what it is. I'm keeping my flashlight."

Shima, remembering that his flashlight had stopped working just a few minutes ago, sighed in resignation. He would rather not try to find his way back to the others without a light to lead the way.

"How long till we have to head back?" Rin asked.

Shima looked at his watch and whistled. "Fifteen minutes ago. I can text them saying we're on our way back. I bet they've already started looking for us."

Rin deliberated for a moment, "They can wait just a minute longer."

Pointing the light at the ceiling, the lights beams reflected off of water droplets clinging to spiderwebs. 'I don't know about bats, but this place has a serious spider problem.' He thought to himself.

Rin took a few steps closer to the water. The cave was dark and even with the light it was hard to see more than five feet in front of your face. The noise he heard earlier got louder the closet he got to the water. By the time he was almost waist deep in the water, he saw what was causing the sound.

Leaning against one of the far walls was a young women dressed in a traditional kimono. Her head was lolling back and forth causing her hair dark to splash around in the water.

"Shima, it's a women!" Rin exclaimed. He waded closer to her, the water was now well above his hips but he didn't take notice.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked her. There was no reply. He grabbed her gently by the shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked again. She went deathly still. Her head was no longer lolling back and forth. The sound of her hair moving in the water stopped and the only sound that could be heard was Rin's own breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked Shima, feeling slightly lost about what to do. Looking to Shima, he turned away from the women, Rin noticed that he still standing by the entrance. "Why are you just standing there. Come help me."

Shima clamped a shaking hand over his mouth. Shaking his head as if saying 'no' vigorously. He stumbled back and pointed towards the women.

"Wha-?" Rin had started to ask but stopped when he heard strange clicking sounds.

He whipped his head around to face the women who was now slumped over.  
That's when the women - no. The hideous creäture stretched up to its full height. It was the torso of a women but the rest of its body was a twisted, deformed spider-like body.

Rin tried to back away but the creäture lunged for him, causing him to lose his footing. He gasped for air as he was suddenly submerged under the water. He felt something sharp dig into his side. Whether it was a rock in the pool of water or something else, he couldn't tell.

He kicked as hard as he could against the ground. He was out of breath when he surfaced.  
Taking deep breaths he saw that the monster was only feet behind him. He made for shallower water, but the creäture grabbed him by the leg and dragged him back slightly.

He kicked at its legs, trying to create space between him and it. He ran out of the water as fast as he could. Now on stable ground, he reached behind his head and grabbed the hilt of his sword- and then gun shots echoed throughout the cavern, startling Rin.

Yukio entered the cavern, guns drawn. The other exwires followed slightly behind him.

"T-t-t-thank God!" Shima cried. He crawled over to Yukio's feet and curled up in a small ball. "I thought we were done for!"

"Are you two okay?" Yukio asked. He was looking at the spider-like creäture he had just shot and killed.

"Yeah." Rin said. He then quickly added, "What is that thing?"

"It was a Jorōgumo- a spider demon. It takes the form of a young women to attract is victims. They are very, very dangerous if you're not careful. It has a very potent, fast acting venom. Did either of you get bitten?" Yukio asked in a serious voice.

Shima shook his head and slowly unraveled himself from Yukio's feet. He wiped tears off of his face.

"No, I don't think so." Rin replied.

"Regardless, I'll take a look at you guys once we get out of here. Until then, of either of you start to feel off in any way, let me know."

Both Shima and Rin nodded.

They all filed out of the cavern back the path they came from. Shima and Rin stayed towards the back as they were the last one to leave the room. They all went back to the round room where they were meant to rendezvous. It was a fairly quiet walk back. Rin was silently thankful, he was in no mood for taking. The Jorōgumo, as Yukio had called it, genuinely scared him.

Rin felt a strange prickling in his side. Before he could say anything, immense pain hit him faster than he could blink. He gripped the wall to support himself. It was a pain like none other. It was terrifying; hot, burning, and terrifying. It felt like he was being stabbed in the side by a knife in rapid succession. His lungs felt like they were on fire. His breath came out in short gasps. Each breath was harder than the last. He let out a horrible strangled sound

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?" Bon asked, but he sounded slightly strange. Even though he was right next to him, he sounded far away. If Rin didn't know any better, it sounded like Bon was scared. Why was he so far away?

His world was spinning, spinning wildly. He saw the others worried faces. His legs gave out and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. It was as though he didn't have any. Yet His insides felt like they were searing.

Yukio and Sheimi were at his side in an instant. Yukio was saying something to him but like Bon, he was too far away for Rin to care.

When Rin didn't answer Yukio's question, that was an answer in itself.

Yukio looked at Sheimi. The panic in his face confirmed Sheimi's suspicions.

Rin was bitten by the Jorōgumo.

"Help me move him!" Yukio shouted at Bon and Shima. They carefully moved him to the center of the room.

He noticed that his brothers eyes were becoming unfocused very quickly.  
He went through a mental checklist. Pulse? Erratic. Pupils? Dilated. Breathing? Labored.

"It's going to be alright.." He said more to himself than Rin.

He checked Rin's arms for bite marks and found none. He the. Rolled up Rin's shirt and hissed inwardly at what he saw. There were two puncture marks on his side. They were swollen and hot to the touch.

Closing his eyes he tried to form a plan. If Rin's healing kicked in soon he could make it to a hospital. But it was unlikely that they would have the necessary equipment. Call Shura? She's on an away mission and probably won't be able to answer his call. True Cross Academy? They could make it to the nearest door and use a key to create a portal to True Cross. That could work, but moving him could cause the venom to work its way through his system faster.

"-ki! Yuki" He snapped back to reality. Sheimi was shaking him and saying his name.

Rin coughed and blood splattered across his face. He was shivering.

"The venom.. It's stopping his body from healing itself." As the words left his mouth, ice-cold horror filled his veins.

The academy it is then.

"What do we do?" Neko asked with surprising calm.

"We have to get him to the academy. They have anti-venom there." Yukio said. Looking to Bon he asked, "Can you carry him?"

"Of course."

"I can help carry him." Shima offered.

Yukio shook his head.

"I don't want him to get jostled around more than necessary. It could cause the venom to spread even faster."

Placing one arm under Rin's legs and the other under his mid back, Bon picked him up taking care not to move him too much.

It took them longer than Yukio would have liked, but they finally made it back to the small village. It was dark out. They neared the house that frail old woman lived at.

"Young exorcists! Your back so soon? Did you kill it?" The old woman asked as she waved at them.

"Get out of our way." Yukio growled and pushed past the old woman. He shoved his key in he locked door and opened it to show the academy's infirmary.

"Aiko? Aiko are you here?" Yukio called out. Aiko was a young doctor in his early thirties who spent much of his time working night shift.

"Yukio, back so soon?" He asked, not looking up from his clipboard.

 _'Why is everyone asking that today?'_ Yukio thought to himself.

"It's Rin." Yukio told him. When he saw Rin's pale form in Bon's arms he appears to sober up real quickly.

"Set him here." Aiko said and gesturing to an empty gurney. "What happened?"

"Jorōgumo. I suspect it's stopped his healing."

"Sen, Kira, get over here. I'll need your help!" He said to two other doctors who were available.

They start to wheel him back. Yukio started to shrug of his coat. He couldn't just sit back idly as they worked on his brother. "Oi, where d'you think you're going? You can't come back with us."

"Bu-" Yukio began. Before he could finish his sentence Aiko gripped his arm firmly.

"No family. I'm sorry but we can't have any family members in the operations room. I know you're a doctor, a skilled one too. But you know the rules. I will do everything I can to help him. Have a little faith, will ya?" Aiko teased lightly.

He watched as they rolled Rin back to the operation room. Feeling lost and unsure of himself he let one of the nurses lead them all to the waiting room.

Yukio paced nervously. Rin had been back in surgery for nearly two hours and they still hadn't received word on how he was doing.

"Teach, sit down. You're going to burn a hole in the carpet." Bon said, attempting to calm down his friend. Yukio didn't even look up. It was like Bon hadn't said anything at all. It wasn't until Sheimi grabbed him gently around the wrist did he realize that his students were staring at him nervously.

 _'Damn,'_ he thought to himself. _'They're all on edge and my neurotic behavior definitely isn't helping.'_ He nodded a silent thanks to Sheimi and sat down in one of the available chairs. Another hour passed before they heard anything.

When an exhausted looking Aiko entered the waiting room, Yukio was the first to his feet.

"He'll be fine. The anti-venom worked well. Because he wasn't able to heal himself, we had to do some reconstruction where damage was done but we can go over that later." Yukio felt the tension leave his shoulders and he sighed in relief.

"When can we see him?" He asked. At that question the exwires seemed to perk up slightly.

"I'll have one of the nurses take you there. He won't be awake for a while and he'll be heavily sedated, but I still must ask that you all keep quiet." Doctor Aiko stated.

When they arrived at Rins hospital room, Doctor Aiko left to give them all a bit of privacy. Rin was attached to what looked like a million different machines and monitors. The exwires sat themselves down on the couches that were provided for them.

But Yukio remained by the door. Putting his arms through his coat he exited the room. Izumo chased after him and called out, "Where are you going?"

"I just need to file some paperwork. I'll be back soon." And he left without another word.

* * *

Stepping back through the portal into the village where the Jorōgumo was, Yukio knew exactly where to go. Ever since they got Rin back to safety, something kept nagging at his mind. Just one small detail that warranted his return with half-dozen other exorcists. Arriving at his destination, a small house on the outskirts of the village, he reached for the doorknob and opened it. It wasn't locked so there was no reason to knock.

"Wait here." He said to the others. The only inhabitant was an older frail woman sat by the fire. She didn't even turn to him as he entered the room.

"Young exorcist, back so soon?" She asked.

But Yukio didn't reply. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Instead he questioned her in a cold tone, "The first thing you said to my students and I when we returned was if we killed it. Killed what?" He paused, trying to judge her reaction. When she didn't turn to him nor reply, he continued.

"You knew what was down there. You knew what was down there because you're the one who summoned it. The summoning circles in the cave would have been easily missed to the untrained eye but I knew better. Why did you do it?"

She turned to look at him but said nothing. Just stared at him. He slammed his hands on the table, "Why?!" He demanded in a harsher voice causing her to flinch.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I knew. You're right, I summoned it. But you must understand, I didn't mean any harm! I couldn't control it. It was too strong. But as for why.. Jorōgumo are known to bring good luck and even better harvests. With winter coming up I figured a little extra luck wouldn't hurt. But it was strong. Too strong. I couldn't control it.."

"I understand," He said in a monotonous voice. "So you must understand when I say that you're being taken into the custody for questioning.

Exiting the house he looked at the exorcists that had accompanied him, "She's all yours."

* * *

When Yukio finally arrived back at the room, it was already the wee hours of the morning. Surveying the room he was unsurprised to find the exwires fast asleep. They had crowded on the two small couches in the hospital room and Bon took refuge in a small uncomfortable looking chair in the corner. His neck was bent at an impossible angle. He'd have a crick in his neck later. Stepping quietly towards Rins bedside, he gently swept his brothers hair out of his face. Rin no longer looked like he was on deaths door.

He turned to make his way to leave but stopped when he heard a quiet voice croak, "You weren't here when I woke up." Turning around his eyes met Rin's.

"I had some papers to fill out." Yukio said, hoping that his brother didn't question him further.

"I'm not surprised. You're always working." Rin replied.

"Hmm," he hummed. "is that so?"

Grabbing the nearest vacant chair, he pulled it closer to his brothers hospital bed and sat down. After all the events that had taken place, he felt grateful to finally rest his feet. He had to suppress a laugh when he say his brothers goofy drug-induced smile.

"Yessir." Rin slurred. "You should really take a day off before you start getting all wrinkly and old. Next thing you know, gray hairs will start popping up."

"The day you stay out of trouble is the day I take time off." Yukio joked in a dry voice.

"You'll be waiting a long time." Rin joked back half heartedly, his voice fading towards the end of his sentence.

"Well, you're not wrong. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Yukio said.

"Do you promise?" Rin asked, already asleep before he finished his question.

"I promise." Yukio reassured him. He took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. Exhaustion had already started to catch up to him. A little shuteye wouldn't hurt.

When Rin woke up several hours later, he was happy to see that his brother was still at his bedside. Only his neck was bent at an impossible angle. He would definitely have a crick later.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please make sure to leave a review! They really keep me going. Also leave a review on who and how you want someone _**tortured!**_ *cough* Ahem, I mean injured.


End file.
